Interview
by Vicfourious
Summary: Interviewing the Gakuen Alice characters. [The Ridley Silverlake Arc]
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

"She's really sweet for her size. I'm glad I can have her around when I don't feel like doing anything. She's got a shoulder you can literally lay on."

Ruka Nogi, on Piyo.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

"Cheep."

Piyo, being grateful for Ruka's appreciation for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

"That's all she ever says, but I love her nonetheless."

Ruka on Piyo's cheeping.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

"I don't think I'm clumsy. I just occasionally trip, or show my underwear, and—I actually don't know why."

Mikan Sakura, on being clumsy.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

"He does his job as a rep really well. Everyone can see how responsible and caring he is."

Anna Umenomiya, on Yuu Tobita.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

"I actually don't think I'm doing all I can yet, but I'm glad people appreciate my hard work."

Yuu Tobita, on being a class rep.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

"I don't even try."

Hotaru Imai, on her successful academic performance.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

"It's cute when he gets jealous of me."

Tsubasa Andou, on Natsume's displeasure towards Mikan's clinginess.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

"I will deny this if you ask me again, but I appreciate how he looks out for the idiot."

Hotaru, on Natsume.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

"She scares me a little."

Ruka, on Hotaru.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

"I enjoy making money off of his weakness."

Hotaru, on Ruka and his feminine physique.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

"I don't mind her attention, but I could definitely do without the publicity."

Ruka, regarding Hotaru's photos of him.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

"I don't mean to give him my attention; I just want the money."

Hotaru, on Ruka's previous statement.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

"This isn't worth my time."

Natsume Hyuuga, regarding this interview.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

"Cool Blue Sky."

Hayate, on who inspires him the most.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

"She's the most beautiful woman I've seen in my life."

Hayate Matsudaira, on Hotaru.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

"That idiot."

Hotaru, on Hayate.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

"She makes my heart race."

Hayate, again, on Hotaru Imai.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

"Yes, a no good idiot. That's what he is."

Hotaru, upon having her previous insult ignored.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

"Yes, I can see."

Nodacchi, upon being asked about whether or not he can see with his eyes closed.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

"I mean... I can see, and my eyes are open."

Nodacchi, clearing up his previous answer.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

"He probably sleeps with his eyes open then."

A random student commenting on Noda's eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

"Isn't that how we're all supposed to sleep? With our eyes open?"

Nodacchi, confusing everyone including himself.


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

"He makes me feel more secure."  
Jinno, on why he always has his frog on his shoulder.


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

"I feel a little paranoid around him, knowing he could already be reading my thoughts at any given time."  
Nonoko, on Koko and his Alice.


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

"I guess it's fine at first, when all you're thinking about is what you want for lunch."  
Anna, on Koko and his Alice.


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

"The scary part, though, is when you start thinking about him reading your thoughts and you mentally order yourself not to think about what you shouldn't be thinking about... and then he hears it."  
Mochiage, on Koko and his Alice.


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

"It's kind of terrifying, to be honest."  
Wakako, on Koko and his Alice.


	29. Chapter 29

**29.**

"I'd love to say I know what you all feel, but I really really don't."  
Mikan, on everyone's previous comments about Koko's Alice.


	30. Chapter 30

**30.**

"It's pretty convenient when I need to do chores. With twenty hands, I can finish it up in no time. Works the same way for homework, too."  
Misaki Harada, on her Doppleganger Alice.


	31. Chapter 31

**31.**

"She's always been the prettier one."  
Wakako, on Sumire Shouda.


	32. Chapter 32

**32.**

"She's a really loyal friend."  
Sumire, on Wakako, being interviewed in the other room.


	33. Chapter 33

**33.**

"I'm lucky to be her friend. She was always looked up to and being by her side made me feel just as superior."  
Wakako, on Sumire's queen bee personality.


	34. Chapter 34

**34.**

"I guess the thing I never understood is why she never left my side even when she knew I was a bitch."  
Sumire, on Wakako's loyalty.


	35. Chapter 35

**35.**

"Sometimes she liked to go overboard, but who would put up with her if not me?"  
Wakako, on Sumire and her antics.


	36. Chapter 36

**36.**

"I don't even know why she puts up with me."  
Sumire, wondering why Wakako hasn't run for the hills yet.


	37. Chapter 37

**37.**

"At first it was because of the status I earned just by being around her. Then the friendship just grew, I guess."  
Wakako, upon being asked about why she even befriended Sumire in the first place.


	38. Chapter 38

**38.**

"It looked really bad at first, how I used to be a bitch and her obeying my every word."  
Sumire and her take on how their friendship started.


	39. Chapter 39

**39.**

"I used to act like a puppy around her, actually. Tending to her every need, even."  
Wakako, looking back on her terrible friendship with Sumire.


	40. Chapter 40

**40.** "I never thanked her for being so loyal."  
Sumire, upon being asked if she regretted anything regarding said friendship.


	41. Chapter 41

**41.** "She used to be really mean, even towards me, but I could tell she disliked me less and less as time passed."  
Wakako, having no regrets.


	42. Chapter 42

**42.** "I think time changed me, though. I'm proud of myself for allowing me to mature and be less spiteful."  
Sumire, on whether she's changed for the better.


	43. Chapter 43

**43.**

"I think it was Mikan."  
Wakako, on what/who she thinks made Sumire a better person.


	44. Chapter 44

**44.**

"I always knew there was a better me; I just had to grow up a little to realize that I could be that better person."  
Sumire, on finding her better self.


	45. Chapter 45

**45.**

"She just walked in here and started changing people. Sumire was one of them."  
Wakako, on Mikan changing people's lives.


	46. Chapter 46

**46.**

"Yes, I definitely changed for the better."  
Sumire Shouda.


	47. Chapter 47

**47.**

"Yup. Definitely Mikan."  
Wakako, on Sumire Shouda who would never admit to Mikan Sakura being the one person who changed her nasty ways.


	48. Chapter 48

**48.**

"Yeah, we have. A lot of times, actually. They were real fun."  
Kitsuneme, upon being asked about whether they've played pranks on people in school.


	49. Chapter 49

**49.**

"During the girls' sleepover in Nonoko's dorm."  
Mochiage, on which prank was his favorite.


	50. Chapter 50

**50.**

"Yes, definitely that one. We heard Hotaru was too busy to join them, so we took the chance."  
Koko, on how they managed to pull off the prank.


	51. Chapter 51

**51.**

"Oh, yeah. Imai has a whole bunch of her gadgets. If she was around, we'd have been caught."  
Mochiage, on Hotaru's keen eye for trouble.


	52. Chapter 52

**52.**

"We put sleeping pills in the drinks they asked us to buy for them so they'd fall asleep earlier than planned."  
Koko talking about the prank.


	53. Chapter 53

**53.**

"Yeah, and when they were asleep, we took all their girly things and used them to draw on their faces."  
Kitsuneme, reminiscing further on their prank.


	54. Chapter 54

**54.**

"WHAT?!"  
Sumire, overheard from backstage.


	55. Chapter 55

**55.**

"Nail polish, eye liner, mascara, lipstick... you name it."  
Mochiage, upon being asked to elaborate on "girly things."


	56. Chapter 56

**56.**

"And I believe they were mostly Sumire's. We found them by her bag."  
Koko, ignoring his girlfriend's yelling backstage.


	57. Chapter 57

**57.**

"Of course there was the classic put-their-hand-in-warm-water trick."  
Kitsuneme, on whether or not the make-up bit was all they pulled off that night.


	58. Chapter 58

**58.**

"We wanted to do it on all of them, but that would have been too suspicious."  
Mochiage, regarding the prank.


	59. Chapter 59

**59.**

"Half of them didn't go to class the next day, and none of them suspected it was our doing."  
Koko, unable to control his laughter.


	60. Chapter 60

**60.**

"So you're the reason why I woke up with mascara stubble and a lipstick hand print on my face?"  
Nonoko, upon hearing about the pranks.


	61. Chapter 61

**61.**

"You were the one who gave me nail polish eyeshadow?"  
Anna, clenching her fist.


	62. Chapter 62

**62.**

"Y-you're the reason why I wet the bed?"  
Mikan, crying.


	63. Chapter 63

**63.**

"I'm going to kill you three!"  
Sumire, storming out of the dressing room.


	64. Chapter 64

**64.**

"RUN!"  
Koko, before they all toppled over the cameras.


	65. Chapter 65

**65.**

"Hmm... I've always wanted to make an Alice in Wonderland illusion on someone. I don't think I'm strong enough for that yet, though."  
Yuu Tobita, on what he's always wanted to try doing with his Alice.


	66. Chapter 66

**66.**

"Manipulate people's thoughts, instead of just read them."  
Koko, on what he's always wanted to try doing with his Alice.


	67. Chapter 67

**67.**

"Make animals speak English when I'm near."  
Ruka, on what he's always wanted to try doing with his Alice.


	68. Chapter 68

**68.**

"Make a love potion."  
Nonoko, on what she's always wanted to try doing with her Alice.


	69. Chapter 69

**69.**

"Bake something with recycled materials."  
Anna, on what she's always wanted to try doing with her Alice.


	70. Chapter 70

**70.**

"Gross."  
Mochiage, commenting on Anna's answer.


	71. Chapter 71

**71.**

"Well, it wouldn't be gross if it became a thing. It'll be edible, of course."  
Anna, being defensive.


	72. Chapter 72

**72.**

"Not if someone tells me what's in it."  
Mochiage, faking a gag.


	73. Chapter 73

**73.**

"You wouldn't even notice. So what's your answer to the question?"  
Anna, reverting the attention.


	74. Chapter 74

**74.**

"Super strength."  
Mochiage, not quite getting the question on what he's always wanted to try doing with his Alice.


	75. Chapter 75

**75. **

"Make it amplify my beauty."  
Tono, on what he's always wanted to try doing with his Alice.


	76. Chapter 76

**76.**

"I have no possible answer to this question."  
Hotaru, on what she's always wanted to try doing with her Alice.


	77. Chapter 77

**77.**

"Turn into an actual cat or dog."  
Sumire, on what she's always wanted to try doing with her Alice.


	78. Chapter 78

**78.**

"Lame."  
Mikan, commenting on Sumire's answer.


	79. Chapter 79

**79.**

"What did you say?!"  
Sumire, as she clenches a fist.


	80. Chapter 80

**80.**

"Create a shield that can protect everyone."  
Mikan, on what she's always wanted to try doing with her Alice.


	81. Chapter 81

**81.** "Wuss."  
Sumire, on Mikan's answer and Mikan herself, after being ignored.


	82. Chapter 82

**82.**

"Slow down time."  
Noda, on what he's always wanted to try doing with his Alice.


	83. Chapter 83

**83.**

"Detach from my shadow and multitask twice as much."  
Tsubasa, on what he's always wanted to try doing with his Alice.


	84. Chapter 84

**84.**

"Go to outer space without being held back by science."  
Kitsuneme, on what he's always wanted to try doing with his Alice.


	85. Chapter 85

**85.**

"Burn down this whole place so I don't have to answer your stupid questions."  
Natsume, on what he's always wanted to try doing with his Alice.


	86. Chapter 86

**86.** "No, I don't. It's not something that particularly tickled my fancy."  
Mikan, on whether or not she's read a Harry Potter book.


	87. Chapter 87

**87.**

"A few, for school, but I'm not one to read for pleasure."  
Mikan, on whether or not she reads at all.


	88. Chapter 88

**88.**

"No wonder you're so dumb."  
Natsume, on Mikan's previous claim.


	89. Chapter 89

**89.**

"Excuse me?"  
Mikan, prompting Natsume to repeat his previous statement even if she did hear it.


	90. Chapter 90

**90.**

"Reading makes you smarter, and it develops your vocabulary. It's no wonder you only know small words."  
Natsume, on Mikan not reading.


	91. Chapter 91

**91.**

"It's not like you read."  
Mikan, unable to defend herself.


	92. Chapter 92

**92.**

"I read manga, in case you haven't noticed."  
Natsume, now doubting Mikan's intelligence.


	93. Chapter 93

**93.**

"But that doesn't count!"  
Mikan, being dumb.


	94. Chapter 94

**94.**

"It's literature. It's art. It counts."  
Natsume, walking away, afraid that maybe stupidity is contagious.


	95. Chapter 95

**95.**

"Fine! Go run away with your boyfriend!"  
Mikan and her worst comeback.


	96. Chapter 96

**96.**

"What?"  
Natsume, shocked at how lame a person could get.


	97. Chapter 97

**97.**

"Ruka. You're always with him. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys were together."  
Mikan, sticking her tongue out, thinking she's winning the argument.


	98. Chapter 98

**98.**

"Ruka? Heh. Haven't you heard? I'm with your favorite senpai."  
Natsume, smirking at everyone's reaction.


	99. Chapter 99

**99.** "God damn it."  
Tsubasa, facepalming backstage.


	100. Chapter 100

**100.**

"...what?"  
Mikan, stunned.


	101. Chapter 101

**101.**

"I, on the other hand, like to read a lot."  
Ruka, trying to revert everyone's attention.


	102. Chapter 102

**102.**

"I'm out."  
Natsume, upon leaving the studio.


	103. Chapter 103

**103.**

"Cut to commercial break!"  
The director, upon seeing the studio in turmoil.


	104. Chapter 104

**104.**

"We're not together."  
Tsubasa, after the fifteen-minute break, on Natsume's last retort.


	105. Chapter 105

**105.**

"Tsubasa-senpai. I never knew you were gay."  
Mikan, crying.


	106. Chapter 106

**106.**

"I'm not!"  
Tsubasa, on Mikan's previous remark.


	107. Chapter 107

**107.**

"If you ever turned out gay, I always thought you'd be with Kaname-senpai."  
Mikan, still crying.


	108. Chapter 108

**108.**

"I'm not gay!"  
Tsubasa, shaking his head in embarrassment.


	109. Chapter 109

**109.**

"Or Tono-senpai! But I never thought you'd be with... with... Natsume."  
Mikan, still crying.


	110. Chapter 110

**110.**

"Shut it, polka dots. You'll drown the whole studio with your tears."  
Natsume, as he reenters the studio.


	111. Chapter 111

**111.**

"Tsubasa-senpai, I never thought—"  
Ruka, agreeing with Mikan before being cut off.


	112. Chapter 112

**112.**

"I'm not— Gah! So we've been screwing around a little. Big deal?"  
Tsubasa, crossing his arms.


	113. Chapter 113

**113.** "A little, he says."  
Natsume, chuckling, as he walks out again.


	114. Chapter 114

**114.**

"Fine, a lot—hey! Natsume! Get back here!"  
Tsubasa, appalled at the fact that Natsume had the guts to walk away form the mess he started.


	115. Chapter 115

**115.**

"Look at that, he can't even stand the fact that he's walking away from him."  
Hotaru, as she replaces the tapes in her video camera.


	116. Chapter 116

**116.**

"Get back here and fix the commotion you started!"  
Tsubasa, more embarrassed now than ever.


	117. Chapter 117

**117.**

"See ya."  
Natsume, before closing the door behind him, leaving Tsubasa to the room of flustered individuals.


End file.
